earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Devoto Darkfall
Physical Description Devoto stands about six feet tall. He weighs around 140 pounds, and has a lean, muscular build. He has a large scar, running from the inside of his mouth, and up his right cheek. Before Death Knighthood Devoto stood out amongst his fellow Blood Elves. He wore a black leather jacket, and black t-shirts that used horrific imagery. He wore denim pants, like human farmers, that he had managed to buy from some merchants that weren't from the area. He wore black slip on shoes that were checkered black and white. After Death Knighthood After becoming a Death Knight, Devoto's eyes glowed blue from his state. He still continues to wear his hair the same as he had in life, and his skin is a palish blue. His face is very gaunt, and his lips have grayed after death. He is normally clad in his Archerus Knight robes, with his hood concealing his facial features. He is often seen wielding a shovel or pitchfork, both used in his gruesome experiments with the undead. Knight of the Ebon Blade Devoto was one of the many Death Knights present during the battle, and during the events leading up to the battle. He fought with skill, slaughtering the Scarlet Crusaders as he saw fit. When the actual battle came, he was one of the first on the front line, helping to lead the scourge minions into battle against the Chapel. However, the Corrupted Ashbringer would not function properly in the hands of Highlord Darion Mograine, who was their leader. The Death Knights admitted defeat, and their leader was personally confronted by Tirion Fordring, a paladin. Their leader was shown an image of his father, wielding the true Ashbringer. Arthas reveals himself after the scene, and explains that he sent the Death Knights knowingly into a losing battle to draw out Tirion. They were outraged at the betrayal, and their leader attacked Arthas, but was easily dispatched. Darion delivers the Ashbringer to Tirion who uses it to wound Arthas, who then retreated to Icecrown. The Death Knights assembled under Highlord Darion Mograine against the Lich King, and allied themselves with the Order of the Silver Hand and the Argent Dawn. The Cult of Silent Screaming After hearing whispers of a cult of people who had delved further into the dark arts of the unholy than any organization known, Devoto hunted down the apparent leader. He found him in the apothecary in the Undercity, experimenting on something. He approached him seeking power, and after a long conversation with their leader, was accepted into their ranks to "open his eyes" to a much deeper connection to the unholy arts. In reality, Devoto was still afraid of his new form, and sought guidance in it, unlike his living self who was confident and had made his way alone. After learning much, and mastering his abilities with the unholy, Devoto left the Cult, seeking a new playing field. Initiation Ceremony Devoto's initation ceremony was held at a secret location in Silverpine Forest. He helped his fellow cultists summon forth the demon which he had to fight as part of initiation. He survived the battle with the demon, and earned the rank of cultist. Stalking a Gray Tiger Devoto received a message from the Nether-Seer over him, Draugar, requesting to meet him at Darrowshire in the Eastern Plaguelands. He arrived before Draugar, and waited for him to arrive. After Draugar arrived, he scribbled out his messages in orcish on scraps for him to read. Draugar asked if he was ruthless, and asked him to spy on another guild of his choice. He was to observe the target he picked, and learn what he could about them. Devoto picked the Gray Tiger Tong as a target, and quickly tracked down several members: Fengalon, Ajeera, and Kayendria. He listened in on them in the Cleft of Shadows at the Slow Blade, a weapon store. After learning of their intentions and following them to ratchet, he watched and listened as they destroyed a goblin's shop and home. He watched for awhile, until someone else showed up: Poxsore, apparently one of their higher ups. He watched as they finished their job, and talked on with Poxsore. After snapping a fallen twig by mistake, Kayendria took note of the sound. Fengalon and Poxsore went around one side of the house behind Devoto, and Kayendria and Ajeera came up the other side. He was cornered, beaten, and interrogated about what he was doing there. Poxsore eventually put a blade in Devoto's mouth, and sliced open his right cheek before Devoto collapsed. They found the letter Draugar had sent him on his person, and took it. When Devoto told Bakaraha of this, he requested that regardless of what Draugar said, for him to secretly report Bakaraha's orders to him through writing. Revenge on the Tiger Tong Devoto spotted two of the Grey Tiger Tong members that had previously attacked him, along with a couple of others, and decided on revenge. He followed them from the Blade in Orgrimmar to Ajeera's house. He confronted them, only to have someone he wasn't after stand in his way, Howlett. He grabbed him by his throat, until he stood down and allowed him to fight Ajeera and Feng. After a long drawn out battle with Ajeera, and some damage to himself, he came out on top against her by severing her left arm below the elbow. He was subsequently defeated when Fengalon dashed into combat and took advantage of Devoto being distracted and wounded. Devoto called up several undead minions to attack them, as he escaped through a death gate. A Cruel Joke Gone Wrong Devoto wasn't much of a loving type since his Death Knighthood, which Mdantsane, a Troll in the Cult of Silent Screaming, thought was sad. The Troll decided to slip another Death Knight Sin'dorei, known as Maskurade, a love potion to help Devoto out. The potion worked, to Devoto's misfortune. The effects lasted 2 days before Devoto called out to his leader, and asked him to cure her. Devoto, Bakaraha, Mortok, and Maskurade met at Devoto's squat in the Brill Cemetary. Maskurade made obvious advances on him, to Bakaraha's amusement. She bit Devoto's kneck, drawing blood, before being repeatedly pushed off by Devoto everytime she tried to kiss his neck. Things turned more sinister after Bakaraha did some tests, and found out something about the potion was off. The potion had more serious effects than what was immediately present. After being called away by Draugar, and told to give Mortok something to report back to him with, Devoto returned to the group to find out what was going on. She had become vampiric, and they believed that she was trying to feed on him, not seduce him as they had believed earlier. Before the night was over, Devoto and Mortok, who was now also reporting to Bakaraha, sent letters to Bakaraha stating what Draugar's orders were once again. Initiating Evalyne Devoto was approached by a young Sin'dorei named Evalyne. She stuttered when she spoke to him, indicating fear. Bakaraha, Mortok, and Devoto all took her, and one other initiate, Vermallea, went to the Brill Graveyard to begin the ritual, including the summoning of the demon. Both initiates survived, but one required torturing after revealing she merely wanted to use the Shadow for revenge, and help. Vermallea was forced to torture Evalyne, and Mortok took over. During the events, a citizen near Brill heard the commotion, and approached. The citizen, Faenus, threatened to call out for the guards, before being slain by Devoto. Striking at the Tiger Devoto was finally given a chance to strike back at the Tong once more. He received a letter in the mail from an unknown person, requesting that he meet him at the Valley of Honor in Orgrimmar. Devoto, wary of who the person might be, equipped himself with his Saronite armor and went off to the meeting. He arrived to be met by a frail, robed Forsaken. The Forsaken expressed a deal of mutual benefit, one involving the murdering of a lone Gray Tiger, Fengalon. The Orc had been one of the Tong members that helped stop his revenge the previous fight. Devoto took this opportunity to catch him alone, and struck. The fight went on until Devoto eventually defeated Fengalon, and left him for dead. Krakork Devoto was yet again summoned by an unknown force, this time, to meet him at the ruins of the Scarlet Enclave. Devoto arrived, and awaited the arrival of the being. An Orc appeared shortly after, a Death Knight Orc. He said his name was Krakork, and that Fengalon was his student. He questioned Devoto of his knowledge of Fengalon's near demise, but Devoto played it off. Eventually, Devoto grew tired, and itching for a fight, admitted to attacking Fengalon. Krakork attacked Devoto, but they were almost a perfect match. They each blocked each others attacks, one after the other, eventually calling up an army of undead to fight for them. The fight lasted only but a short time before Devoto decided it was time to leave. He used his undead minions as a diversion again, and left them to finish up the rest of the fighting. Master of the Undead After mastering his abilities as a Death Knight, he became obsessed with the undead. He mastered making them his tools, and was able to summon and control many at a time. He spent so much time with the undead, in fact, that he reaked of decaying flesh and dirt, much like his companions. He also took up residence in a tomb located in the Brill Cemetary.